Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test image, a test image forming system, a test image forming method, a test image forming program, an abnormal recording element detection system, an abnormal recording element detection method, an abnormal recording element detection program, and a storage medium, and more particularly, to an abnormality detection technique of a recording element provided in a recording head.
Description of the Related Art
An image recorder of an ink jet method is widely used as an image recorder provided with a plurality of recording elements. An image recorder including an ink jet recording head provided with densely-arranged recording elements is capable of recording a high-definition image.
Abnormality in a recording element provided in a recording head deteriorates image quality. It is possible to prevent image quality from deteriorating by detecting an abnormal recording element to apply correction to a recording position of the abnormal recording element. As detection of an abnormal recording element, there is known a method of creating a test image to detect an abnormal recording element by analyzing the test image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-246650 describes a method of detecting an abnormal recording element by using a test image composed of a ruled line pattern and a solid printing pattern. Finding a white patch in the solid printing pattern detects an abnormal recording element, and observing the ruled line pattern identifies a cause of abnormality of the recording element.
The terms of the recording element and the test image corresponds to terms of a printing element and a test pattern in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-246650, respectively.